


When Our Love Comes and Goes

by Mikhaelia



Category: Feng Yu Jiu Tian
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Falling In Love, Female Feng Ming!, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Killing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Mild S&M, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhaelia/pseuds/Mikhaelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rong Tian meet with Feng Ming when she was Four, and Ruo Yan meet her when she was nine, fifteen years has passed on the day of Rong Tian's coronation she meet him again not just with Rong Tian but also with Ruo Yan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Our Love Comes and Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I'm doing this for fun and
> 
> WARNING GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!!

* * *

 

 

_**15 years ago** _

_All that Feng Ming could remember was his body lying limp on the cold asphalt ground, he was just trying to save a kid and now look at him he’s bleeding from his head, and in a half-dead situation._

_Just before he could mock himself the father of the child came, he told him that he could move him in to a better body than this body of his and saying that the portal of time is open so basically he is time travelling in a way, but was transported into another body in that time._

_And here he is trapped inside of a stupid fucking child’s body, from the looks of it this new body of his belongs to a four years old child oh and guess what it’s double the trouble he is now a she! Wow!!_

_Two surprises in one body, okay he felt like he want to die “IS THERE ANYONE OUTSIDE?” Feng Ming shouted as she bangs her hands on the door, jeez he looked so small comparing to her old body._

_When she heard some ladies voices she stepped back a little, the giant looking door to him was slide open (she’s a little bit weak) “Young Lady Xiao has awaken/The young Lady is awaken/It’s a miracle!” Feng Ming couldn’t quite register what happened to this body of his, could it be that the owner of the body was sick or something? Well never mind that now, they call her Young lady so does that mean she’s now the daughter of some rich person._

_**Feng Ming’s POV** _

_“Lady Yao Ye! Young Lady Xiao has awakened!” Feng Ming could tell that there is someone heading to this room, maybe it’s the Lady Yao Ye, who is she anyway “My little Xiao!!!” when the beautiful looking woman arrived in the front door she shouted happily, it’s like her daughter had just awoken from a long coma “I knew it! Poisoning you will make some changes!” Wait what! Poison?! “all of this time you were like a doll just doing nothing and your eyes they looked dull I-I’m just so happy right now.” The lady started crying and hugging Feng Ming tightly._

_Seriously she felt that his body is being squashed “Owww!” She grunted at that instant the lady released him, she is still crying though._

_So I guess this lady here is her mother from now on, she didn’t know what it felt like to have a mother of her own since she’s an orphan, maybe she should give it a try._

_“Oh! My little Xiao I’m sorry but this mother of yours can’t help herself but to hug you tightly assuring myself that you’re not how you used to be.” The lady wiped her tears and stand, holding out her hands to Feng Ming “Come your older brother and father would be delighted to see you.” She should tag along._

_When Feng Ming stepped out of the room she was awed by the flowers blooming all over the ground the pond was full of colorful fish and the green trees, she thinks that it might be spring “Do you love the view my little Xiao?” Feng nodded cheerfully his eyes are still glued to the scenery though._

_**Lady Yao Ye’s Pov** _

_The lady giggles at how her little daughter stared, it’s nice to look at her little Xiao but shouldn’t she start giving her a surname to use, she’s been calling her little daughter ‘Little Xiao’ since the child never showed any expression, so she can’t decide which name she should give her._

_Never mind that they almost arrived._

_Here goes nothing, she saw the two guards open the door for her as if saying thank you she smiled to the two guards holding her little Xiao’s hand._

_The sound of sword clashing against each other made her smiled fondly, it seems that her little son, Xiao Jing, and Rong Tian is having a little clash against each other at the moment, she could feel that her little daughter is pulling her to see the two, now that she mention Rong Tian…this would be the first time that the two will meet face to face._

_She pulled her daughters hands back a to restrain her “Now, now little Xiao your little brother Xiao Jing is having a little clash with Rong Tian his friend.” She nuzzles her daughter nose “Your job is to say Hi, and be nice to him and your brother of course.” Seeing that her daughter nodded in agreement she pulled her daughter to meet the boys._

_She opened the sliding door at that instant the two boys stopped their sword fight and looked at the little girl, and there was an unexpected guess Rong Tian adoptive brother Rong Hu and his little sister Lie Er._

_**Feng Ming’s Pov** _

_Heh? Does she looks weird “Umm…Hello” don’t look at them in the eyes Feng Ming or you’ll be dead. She looked at her new mother._

_“Sis you look way better than before.” Feng Ming looked at the black haired boy guessing that he must be Xiao Jing her brother; the boy is wearing a tunic up to his knees it seemed that it was made out of Silk “That’s right Rong Tian, Lie Er, Rong Hu you three haven’t meet my little sister yet have you?” The three children looked back at the older boy “She’s been sick or so what my mother said. Right mother?” he looked back at his mother who nodded and smiled._

_“Yes that is correct small Jing, now I will leave your sister with you while I fetch her some warm tea…” The lady let go of Feng Ming’s hand and walked to the entrance._

_Feng Ming looked back at her brother “Well sissy since mother asked me to take care of you I’ll take a little break, you don’t mind do you Rong Tian?” The red headed boy woke up from his little daydream “Yes I don’t mind it.” Feng Ming raised her eyebrow in confusion wondering why the boy called Rong Tian been staring at her since she arrived._

_**Rong Tian’s Pov** _

_Rong Tian never saw any girl around his age that looks so beautiful, way more beautiful than Mei Ji, he can’t rub off this feeling in his chest that saying he wants to have this little Xiao “That’s right Sissy I haven’t introduce you to my Friends correctly yet have I?” Jing looked so happy I’ve never seen him like this before “This is Rong Hu and his little brother Lie Er the both of them are Rong Tian’s body guard or so…and this is Rong Tian father is teaching him how to do swords craft.” Rong Tian nodded._

_“Lie Er, and this is Rong Hu my elder brother we are pleased to meet young lady Xiao.” Let’s see what’s the inside of jing’s sister since most noble kids are a brat in a way and childish except for Jing of course._

_“Lie Er, Rong Hu you don’t need to bow to me, and it’s nice to meet you.”Hmm good on the inside and at the outside quite the beauty little sister Jing is hiding , but will master Xiao let me to have her if I ever proposes her in the future? Maybe not if my swords craft are like this._

_Noticing how Jing sister isn’t too comfortable being called Young lady Jing stepped up “You don’t have to be so formal with my sister Lie Er, Rong Hu you can call her Xiao-Xiao that’s what father and other people call her since sissy doesn’t have any name.” Xiao-Xiao a childish nick name indeed._

_So it’s his turn to introduce himself “My name is Rong Tian I’m learning swords carft under your father master Xiao, but Jing you never told me you have a sister before.” He turned to look at Jing after introducing himself to Xiao-Xiao._

_Jing laughed “She’s like a doll before she doesn’t want to talk or do anything she just sits in her room alone, but it looked like mother poisoned her or so yeah…” This is getting a little awkward “though father said that Xiao-Xiao will be a really talented in swords craft not as good as me since her stamina might be lower but if her stamina is really good she might be able to beat me if I don’t focus on learning swords craft.” Even better than Jing didn’t master said something like Jing will surpass him in the near future, doesn’t that mean Xiao-Xiao would also have the potential to do so?_

**Present**

Today is his coronation (Rong Tian’s) and after fifteen years not seeing his first love Xiao-Xiao or what she was used to be called now she’s called Xiao Feng Ming still keeping the Xiao’s family name.

Though there is one problem that bastard Ruo Yan is here with his sister Miao Guang he knows that he won’t be able to kill him for the time being since most of the embassy from other Kingdom came to his coronation, and there is another problem Feng Ming and Xiao Jing have yet to arrive he said he’ll be here when the banquet has started it’s been an hour since the banquet started and he is nowhere to be seen.

“It seemed that you’re waiting for someone.” That voice the very voice that belong to the person he hates the most Ruo Yan.

He turned back to see the Li King with his long white hair and a smile on his face “Are you trying to bother me Ruo Yan?” Rong tian smiled back at him.

Ruo Yan replied “No, but rather I’m interested who are you waiting for.” Humph, the Li king is cunning and sharp as always.

But why should he hide the fact that he is waiting for the Xiao’s “I’m waiting for an old dear friend of mine, you do know master xiao?” Ruo Yan eyes sharpened at the said name of course he knows, he is the most famous swords man and not to mention their trading business not even a single person want to mess with it, rumor has it that his daughter looked like a godess even Mei Ji the prettiest woman in the world gave up her title.

“Why wouldn’t I, but you haven’t told me who is it from the Xiao Family that’s—“Everyone in the room was awed by the arrival of the two brother and sister of the Xiao Family, the Young girl is wearing a beautiful dress with a white fur hanging on her shoulders or what people thought but when the fur started to move they know that it was a white fox that’s sleeping, and her brother wearing a blue robe made out of a high quality silks with a dragon scales patterns.

As expected the jewel he saw fifteen years ago is now polished to the edge of perfection “Xiao Jing, it took you long enough to get here.” 

 

The man named Jing smiled "Sorry for that Rong Tian I've business to attend to."

 

Feng Ming smudge and looked to the side "No you don't it was me who had business you were sleeping." Jing glared at his sister.

 

"Sissy you meany you don't have to be that mean to me, anyway Rong Tian...umm...Rong Tian?" Jing tapped on Rong Tian shoulders but it didn't snapped him out of his day dream "Eh? Ruo Yan you-- SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jing rised his voice a little and the two finally back to reality "Sis cover your face please." He plead to the girl next to him but was neglected instantly.

 

* * *

 


End file.
